1. Field of the Invention.
Firewood has become increasingly popular as a heating source as oil prices rise and oil supplies are depleted. This renewable resource is conveniently harvested by individuals for their own use, with their own industry being the major limitation.
Nevertheless, cutting firewood from logs requires an investment in time, energy and equipment which should be kept to a minimum if the largest number of people are to participate. It is desirable to use the least amount of equipment to reduce the initial investment, yet time and labor saving is paramount. Thus a multiple use for any essential equipment while saving time and effort will increase the opportunities for participation in the use of firewood as a heating source.
For the average individual, a chain saw is a major investment, yet one which is absolutely necessary if large quantities of firewood logs are to be produced. After some degree of practice, skill can be acquired by the chain saw owner in cutting down trees. While this dramatic event of felling a tree is essential to gathering firewood, it is only the beginning step since the felled tree must then be reduced to usable lengths of firewood. A chain saw is necessary so as to permit portable cutting.
In larger operations, such as commercial firewood cutting, it is possible to then use the chain saw to cut the tree into lengths suitable for hauling to a centralized location for cutting the logs into firewood. At that location, a permanent and perhaps more powerful saw can be used as may be desired.
Repetitive cutting of logs into firewood in the forest by the individual oftentimes presents problems which are not experienced by large-scale operations. Operation of the chain saw on trees which are on the ground oftentimes require the operator to choose between continually propping the logs to be cut above ground or allowing the saw blade or chain to simulteaneously cut through the ground as it cuts the bottom of the logs. A second saw set up for this second cutting operation adds unnecessary expense to the individual operator.
2. Description of Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,269 discloses a cutting machine using a table with a plurality of vertically disposed legs, horizontal floor plates, shells, chutes and receptacles for cutting even and precise cuts of cloth such as collars, cuffs and the like. The device includes a knee actuated lever for moving the knife or cutting means. Cables which include a core member which moves with respect to the outer cover are common, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,398. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,574 discloses foot pedals for remote actuation of a device so as to free the operator's hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,380 discloses a chain saw extension pole which has a means accommodating the handle and a device which interacts with the saw trigger to permit remote activation using a part integral with the handle. As set forth in this patent, the best method to engage and support the chain saw is the handle, which was designed for that purpose. The method of handling the excessive weight on the end of the pole is not disclosed, but the cutting operation is conventional and can only be accomplished by one individual in a safe manner. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,817 discloses another device for extending the reach of a chain saw, for use by one person at a time, using a pole and a saw trigger control which is remote from the actual trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,979 discloses a machine bench with four legs bolted to a carring box for holding a portable manually operated electric power tool such as a "circle saw". U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,550 also discloses a folding bench for a normally hand-held circular saw or circle saw using fold leg members on the table. Both of these last two described devices are unsuited for use with a chain saw in the field remote from an adequate workroom. One of the prime drawbacks of these designs is the lack of portability of the bench and the saw.
Various forms of collapsible furniture are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,347,821, 2,435,132, 3,069,216, 3,812,977, 4,023,681 and 4,153.311.